


There's this thin line...

by zation



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockles, Episode Related, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jenstiel, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pining for fictional character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SPN family, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, kind of insane..., or shameful..., shamless PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is having a problem. A problem involving a certain angel. An angel that <em>isn’t real</em>. Then Misha shows up and things just kind of spin out of hand… </p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Jensen lost control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's this thin line...

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** spoiler for 10x14, _The executioner’s song_. You have been warned.

  
  


Jensen had a problem. It had started out small but had over the years grown to such proportions that it was ridiculous by now.

It had started with the _looks_ , then the touches, then the stupid way the clothes didn’t really fit and the way the hair would stand on end. It didn’t anymore of course and Jensen didn’t like it flat like it was now. Wanted to run his hands through it and mess it up. Most of all, though, it had started with that fucking voice.

Jensen knew, of course, that it was stupid. _So_ stupid.

Jensen loved Danneel. With all of his heart — and body, don’t get him wrong —but Castiel was just this shade of the right kind of wrong.

Of course, Castiel was a fucking fictional character and Jensen was an idiot. Felt like an idiot. Almost wanted to tell someone else and have them make fun of him just so that he would know for real what kind of an idiot he was. But he couldn’t.

It was difficult, during takes and on set on general, when Misha had the whole get-up on and it was even worse when action was called and Misha’s voice came out all gravelly and fucking hell that was _Castiel_.

It wasn’t made easier either, with the way the whole stupid fandom kept pitching Dean and Cas like a match made in the heavens. And Jensen would never admit it but he had actually read fanfiction starring himself — his actual self — that had him paired with both Misha and Castiel. It was fucking jarring. And hot. And bad because now he could never not picture it whenever Misha walked out on set.

Except Misha and Castiel were like two opposite sides of a coin. It was like now Jensen finally could understand how someone could be in love with one twin and not the other.

Misha was all smiles, warm and kind and funny. Of course, Castiel was all those things too, but in a completely different way. And then there was that commanding voice. Holy shit, the first time Jensen had heard it he’d had to take pause. Later he had mouthed behind Misha’s back to the crew; _what the hell is he doing?_ He had heard Misha talking before they started filming and it sounded nothing like that. He of course made fun of it at first but now…

Things had gotten worse too. The show became more emotional than funny and now there was too much fucking emotions in season 10. Too much of Castiel trying desperately to save Dean. Too much of Castiel staring sadly at Jensen. Dean! Staring at _Dean_. Fuck.

Jensen sat down heavily on the couch in his trailer. It was at least three more hours before he would be called upon set but he was already having a hard time, sweating and probably ruining the make-up. This was bad, the scene they were shooting today was too emotionally charged and it would have Dean and Castiel fighting. Like full on wrestling. Jensen still remembered that scene in the alley from season 5. Had actually gotten drunk on a number of occasions and jacked off while watching it, remembering the feel of Castiel’s lean body against his and trying to position himself in Dean’s place, a furious angel all up in his face. It was messed up.

Castiel was _not real_.

And this scene was fucking bullshit. It wasn’t even supposed to go like this. They had gotten the script ages ago and it hadn’t said anything about a fight. Verbally, sure, but nothing about him being manhandled by Castiel. Misha! Damnit! Damn re-writes. Damn fandom probably screaming themselves hoarse with the promo featuring him and Misha standing much too close. Jensen hadn’t dared check the internet since it had gotten out there. His phone had dinged off so many times because of Twitter that he’d had to turn the notifications off. They hadn’t even been standing that close! Goddamn camera angles.

But close enough of course. But they had just been talking and Jensen had been able to conceal his semi then but fuck. Now they weren’t even gonna use that take. Had to reshoot. He would have to _touch_ Castiel. More than normal. Jensen had choked on his coffee when he’d read that the fight choreographers had Dean on the floor, helpless beneath Castiel’s power while Castiel straddled his hips, holding him down and practically yelling in his face. Fuck.

Was Misha even aware what kind of voice he’d thought suitable for an Angel of the Lord? Fucking bedroom voice. Seriously?!

Jensen raked his hands through his hair before he realized his mistake and stood up to check in the mirror that he hadn’t messed it up. He would rather not get in the make-up chair again if he could help it. He stood for a while, staring himself down in the mirror, trying to pep himself up like Dean would. Trying to get into the mindset of Dean. Dean wasn’t in love with Castiel, not matter how much the fandom wanted it to be so.

Wait. He wasn’t _in love_. He was just goddamn attracted to an angel that wasn’t real. Yeah, that sounded _so_ much better…

Just as he was standing there, pointedly not thinking about Castiel’s chapped lips, there was a knock on the door to his trailer and he had to actually look down to check that he wasn’t sporting a semi before he opened the door. Like a teenager and not a goddamn 37-year-old man. Pathetic.

Everything was made worse, however, when he swung the door open and found none other than the angel that haunted his dreams.

No. It wasn’t Castiel of course. It was Misha, in full-on angel-mode. The striped tie that had replaced the old one, the shirt and suit pants, the awful coat that acted as a stand-in for his old trench coat and that Jensen hated. His jaw set at the sight. Worst. Possible. Moment.

"Hi!" Misha exclaimed cheerfully, all smiles and Jensen couldn’t be mad at his friend. They were after all good friends and Jensen actually still felt a little bad about how he and Jared had teased Misha when he first joined the SPN family. So he forced a smile.

"Hiya Mish."

"I heard you weren’t on until our scene either, wanna run lines?"

Jensen wanted to say no. Usually he didn’t run lines like Misha and Jared liked to do. Didn’t need it. And this was of course one of those time where he especially didn’t want to. He just wanted to sit for the remainder of the three hours and try to think of a way he wouldn’t pop a boner when Castiel started grappling him. But Misha looked so honestly happy to spend time with him that Jensen swallowed and nodded, never having been able to say no to Castiel’s open face.

Yeah, Jensen wasn’t even pretending anymore.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Dean, don’t go."

"I have to, don’t you understand Cas?" Jensen schooled his features into the perpetual scowl that was Dean and finally completely fell into the character. "It’s this fucking mark. Do you think killing Cain was easy? That it wouldn’t affect me?"

"Of course not." Castiel was angry and he was stepping closer, almost threateningly. "Of course your innermost core would be shaken but you cannot do this alone."

"You know what?" Dean spat, flailing out with one hand as if to swat Castiel away. Castiel didn’t even flinch. Of course. "Fuck you! Do you know what Cain told me?" he started angrily and Castiel was looking sad now, almost as if he already knew. Fucking angelic hearing or whatever. "This goddamn mark will make me into a killer, we know that. And according to Cain it will probably make me start with _Sam_."

Castiel cocked his head to the side but not in confusion. Fuck, he just looked so sad. "Dean, we both know you will never hurt Sam."

"True." Dean set his jaw. "I would rather die and live a hundred lifetimes in Hell than have this mark make me even touch Sam, or anyone else for that matter. That’s why I have to go."

Castiel’s features darkened and Jensen’s knees wobbled. Damnit. "Are you saying what I think?"

"If you think I’m going to go kill myself and drag this mark down to Hell and have the demons deal with it, then yes."

Castiel’s hand shot out so fast Dean couldn’t even try and dodge it. He grabbed a hand-full of Dean’s shirt and pulled him closer, getting all up in his personal space like in the old days. Jensen’s breath hitched.

"Dean, I—" he rumbled out but cut himself off. For a moment they just stood there and Jensen could feel his heart beating so hard that he was sure Castiel-Misha could feel it against his fist. Fuck, the man smelled good and his eyes were always so fierce when he was in character. Castiel was brilliant and he was _so_ close.

He swallowed hard when the silence stretched out and realized with increasing desperation that the longer they stayed like this, the fatter his dick got in his pants. And they hadn’t even gotten to the wrestling part yet. Surely Misha wouldn’t want to rehearse that? They were after all still standing in Jensen’s trailer and if they would try to fight here they would crash into the couch. Maybe land on it. So that he would end up on his back on his couch and Castiel would straddle his hips and goddamnit now Jensen was hard for real.

He shifted and suddenly the other man grinned stupidly at him. He tensed when Misha looked down to his other hand in which he held the script.

"I _always_ forget that part." He said with laughter in his voice. _His_ voice, Castiel was long gone now and that should be a good thing but somehow it wasn’t. "I don’t know why, this was in the original but it—"

"Don’t break character." Jensen rasped out and Misha looked up, confused, and fuck. The look was too much like Castiel’s for Jensen not to fall further.

"What?"

Jensen stepped closer and gripped the lapels on Castiel’s coat. "Don’t. Break. Character."

Castiel still looked confused when Jensen yanked him closer and forcefully pushed their mouths together. God, the angel tasted better than Jensen ever could have imagined. His mouth was warm and soft and surprisingly it opened up for him pretty easily. Jensen moaned lowly when their tongues met.

He broke the kiss off when Castiel tugged at his shirt.

"Jen?" Misha blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

Jensen nearly whined with the need to have the angel back. "I know you have an open relationship with your wife, Mish." He started, as if that would make this okay. "I know you’re open to new things, open to everything. Do you think I’m attractive?"

Misha blinked again, more rapidly now as if trying to take in the information. "I do." He answered eventually. "But that still doesn’t explain anything."

Jensen pressed closer. " _Please_ stay in character, Misha." He begged in a hushed voice. "Please, I-I need…" he closed his eyes. He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t be desperately attracted to a fictional fucking character and not belong in the loony bin.

But of course if anyone, Misha would be the one to understand. He put his hand on Jensen’s cheek and when Jensen met Misha’s accepting blue eyes he wondered how much of the angel actually was make-belief and how much was Misha fucking Collins right there.

"What do you need, _Dean_?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble that definitely belonged in the bedroom and Jensen shivered under his scrutiny.

"I need you, Cas." He whispered, very un-Dean-like. "Just this once, _please_ let me."

Castiel nodded and leaned in to peck Jensen on the mouth. "We’ll talk later." He promised and Jensen nodded, accepting the premise if it meant he could have the angel.

This time when he kissed Castiel, the papers Castiel had been holding dropped to the floor and he put his arms around Jensen’s neck. Jensen groaned and pulled him closer, slotting their bodies together and Castiel felt more solid, more _real_ , than Jensen ever would have believed.

If Castiel was surprised that Jensen was already hard he didn’t give an outwards appearance of it. Just rolled his hips against Jensen and it was almost too much. He gasped with his need, Castiel swallowing it, and gripped Castiel’s hips hard, keeping him in place as they rutted against each other.

When he felt Castiel’s dick hardening against him he lost it. Pushing forcefully against the angel he made him sit down on the couch, relishing in the fact that Castiel didn’t object to being manhandled like that.

He quickly slid to the floor between Castiel’s open legs, pulling at his pants and when he got desperate when it didn't go fast enough he felt slim fingers wrap around his.

"Let me." Castiel said firmly, his voice even deeper with arousal and Jensen hastened to get out of the way.

When Castiel’s belt had been unbuckled and his suit pants and boxers where half-way down his ass Jensen could do nothing for a while but stare. Castiel’s dick stood hard and proud, curving slightly up against his stomach. Castiel’s hands clenched and unclenched where they rested on his thighs and eventually Jensen leaned closer, no longer able to resist taking a sniff.

Castiel smelled headily of _musk_ and as Jensen nosed along his length it quivered and a little bead of pre-come leaked out, resting just at the slit. Jensen made a mewling sound at the sight and shifted closer to grip the base of the cock and flick his tongue against the head.

Castiel arched his back slightly, moaning deeply and Jensen’s dick jumped in his pants. Fuck, Castiel’s voice was so _rough_. It reverberated through his entire body and Jensen could no longer take it. Had to have Castiel’s dick in him any way he could get.

Castiel’s hips stuttered as he bucked up when Jensen swallowed him down. "Dean!" he pressed out and Jensen moaned with the dick still lodged in his throat. It made the angel buck again.

Castiel was heavy against Jensen’s tongue and tasted of earth and salt. Decidedly human tastes but he had been human once after all. Jensen gripped the angel’s hips and pulled him down on the couch, making him sit on the very edge before he dove down again. The angle gave the angel less opportunity to thrust his hips up and even though he would have loved to have Castiel fucking his face he was still new to this and he didn’t want to gag and ruin everything. Besides, the angel didn’t seem to mind being at Jensen’s mercy.

He just groaned and carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair, suddenly gripping tight when his dick hit the back of Jensen’s throat.

"Dean." He moaned again, dragging the word out and even though Jensen loved the sound of his voice it still felt wrong. He wanted Castiel to be _his_.

Castiel whimpered at the loss when Jensen pulled off but Jensen just wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at the angel through his lashes.

"I want you to call me Jensen." He demanded and tried not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

Castiel looked confused. "I don’t understand."

Jensen nodded. "I know Cas but I…" he looked down at Castiel’s dripping cock. God he wanted that inside him again. "I need you to."

Castiel reached down and caressed Jensen’s cheek. "Alright." He mumbled and Jensen leaned against the touch. "Please, _Jensen_ , continue."

Jensen closed his eyes and shuddered all through his core at the sound of his name in that gravelly voice. This time when he bent down and sucked Castiel down again he worked the flyer on his own jeans open and managed to pull himself free without getting caught on the zipper or anything.

Castiel’s hand snagged in his hair again as he picked up the pace and he started jacking his dick to the sounds he was wringing out of the angel. The sounds, the tastes, the way Castiel moved beneath him, God it was too much. He couldn’t believe he finally had his angel. This was better than just watching him on screen and thinking about him. Better than any fantasy.

Castiel’s breaths soon became awfully labored and Jensen took the opportunity to lick his balls with the flat of his tongue. Castiel let out a surprised sound at that and Jensen felt the balls tighten under his mouth. Castiel’s hand was still in his hair, never pushing but still a constant reminder that he could if he wanted to and it made Jensen pick up the speed on his own dick, his orgasm burning just beneath the surface. But he wanted Castiel to come first. Wanted to come with the angel’s seed in his mouth.

Castiel’s other hand was gripping the couch hard enough to rip it, was probably holding himself off from destroying it. Jensen wished he wouldn’t. When their eyes met he could see that the angel’s blue eyes were completely black from lust and he moaned brokenly at the sight. Castiel looked so debauched and Jensen remembered the little angel that had been uncomfortable in the strip club. He really hated that reaper that’d taken Castiel’s innocence away.

Castiel was panting open-mouthed and staring into Jensen’s soul as Jensen jacked himself off between his legs. Oh, Jensen could see the need and the want in those blue eyes, could see how much Castiel wanted him to continue blowing him and he took perverse pride in the tease. The hand Castiel had rested on the couch twitched as if he wanted to start jacking himself but he held it off, just like Jensen knew he would. Still such a good little soldier.

Fuck, Jensen was close. Without warning he downed Castiel again and the angel flung his head back against the couch, eyes rolling back in his head and he fucking _screamed_ wordlessly at the onslaught of feelings.

He was burning in Jensen’s mouth and Jensen was relentless, sucking and licking, using his free hand for the parts his mouth couldn’t reach.

"A-ah, Jensen." Castiel sounded wrecked. "I’m gonna… I… Oh!" he sounded so innocent, so surprised at the feelings of pleasure that Jensen would’ve smiled proudly if he hadn’t had a big dick in his mouth.

Castiel’s back arched off the couch as his dick jumped inside Jensen, spending its seed deep down. Jensen swallowed greedily, loving the way Castiel curled in on him, cradling his head to his crotch and sinking deeper down his throat.

He could feel his own orgasm in that moment. Had been so taken with the way Castiel felt as he twitched and pulsed inside him that he had almost forgotten but then suddenly it was there, ripping through him and he managed to push back in just the last second, spilling over the couch and the floor, just narrowly missing Castiel’s pants.

Castiel was leaning back on the couch when Jensen regained his consciousness, looking for all the world like he had just run a marathon. Chest heaving, blush on his cheeks, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. God, he looked _beautiful_. He was just staring up at the ceiling as if he was trying to figure out what had happened and Jensen looked down at the mess he’d made on the floor. Yuck. He was glad that he had managed not to make a mess on their clothes but to be honest he kind of regretted it too. It would have been awesome to see what Castiel would look like covered in his own come mixed with Jensen’s. _Naked_ and covered in come. Jensen shivered.

When he looked up again he saw that Castiel’s stare was fixated on him and he locked onto it, just barely managing to ignore Castiel’s spend dick that still rested against the angel’s stomach. He wanted to lick it to make sure it was clean.

"What was this Jensen?" Castiel asked. No, _Misha_ , asked and Jensen winced.

"I…" he looked away, still unable to get up on his jelly legs but he was suddenly uncomfortable sitting in-between the man’s legs. "I dunno." He whispered eventually.

"I think you do."

He closed his eyes, knowing that there was no getting out of this one. "I have a crush on Castiel." He mumbled, almost too fast for it to be considered individual words.

"You do know he’s fictional?"

"Yes." It was yet another horse whisper.

"Good." Jensen looked up to see Misha smirking at him. "If you didn’t I would’ve thought you were insane."

Jensen’s eyes rounded out in surprise. Why did Misha seem so calm about this? He knew the other man was incredibly accepting of people’s sexualities but Jensen didn’t even know what this would be classified as. Fangirling?

"And…" he cleared his throat. "And what do you think now?" he asked cautiously.

Misha reached up and pulled on the knot on Castiel’s tie, loosening it before wrapping it around his hands, snapping it taunt between them. "I think we still have about an hour left before we need to get going." Castiel — holy fuck, _Castiel_ — said. "And I have a few things in mind that I learned from the pizza man." He put the tie around Jensen’s neck and pulled him close to his face. "Things I’d like to try on you, _Jensen_."

"Fuck." Jensen whimpered and Castiel bent down to graze his lips against Jensen’s.

"That’s one of the things, yes." He growled and Jensen’s dick twitched to life.

Almost as if some kind of angel mojo had revived it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write this, even though I know it’s insane and I’m sure similar things already have been written… And I know it’s probably unfair to Jensen but you know what? #Sorrynotsorry :P


End file.
